7 Days
by Accurac
Summary: 7 chapter story. Each chapter is a day Yusei and Aki spend together. Final chapter up, Tears.
1. Halloween Night

A story of 7 days. Each one a different day that Yusei and Aki spend together. Gonna be 7 chapters. Here's the first one. NOTE: This is before they are married but after they just started dating. All the stories follow that.

**7 Days- Halloween**

It was Halloween, something that Aki didn't celebrate much. The costumes reminded her too much of her past and her old disguise. Yusei however, tried his best to make sure she was able to have a good time. We start at Rua and Ruka's house.

"O boy! I can't wait to trick or treat Yusei!"

"Oh Rua, get a grip," Ruka said, sighing.

Rua was dressed as a machine type monster, while Ruka was simply a fairy.

"Okay guys you ready to go?" Yusei said. He was taking care of them more often now. Him and Aki have developed a bond with them, almost like a family. However, today on Halloween, Aki wasn't with the group. She was in the bedroom, laying down, and just feeling a little depressed. Yusei walks in while trying to find her.

"Aki come on, we have to take Rua and Ruka trick or treating."

Aki just turned around.

"I don't want to go," she said without much enthusiasm.

"Come on, I can't go without you." This made her smile a bit.

"Well, alright but don't expect me to wear a costume."

"Deal."

They head out and Rua immediately rushes to get as much candy as he can.

"Rua it's still early take your time," Yusei said jokingly.

Rua and even Ruka were having such a good time that they didn't notice what Yusei said and just continued on their trick or treating. Aki, however, was just walking next to Yusei with their hands interlaced.

"See Aki, it's not so bad."

"Yea... I guess so Yusei."

"Something wrong?"

"No it's just... well... your such a good person, and you always help others first.. and I guess I just wanted to say thanks. I'm glad I didn't just stay home all alone."

"Oh alright Aki." Yusei was blushing. "Your welcome."

As they continue walking to keep up with Rua and Ruka, Aki stops walking.

"Aki, what's wrong?"

Aki was staring off somewhere. When Yusei looked where she was looking he could see what it was that she was staring at. There was a little girl. She had a Halloween costume. But the reason it was such an eye catcher was that it was a witch costume. Aki just then stared at the ground and a few tears started falling from her face. Yusei took hold of her and gave her a warm embrace. She could feel by his soft embrace, that he really did care about her. This made her feel a bit better.

"Aki, I know your thinking about... you know, but you just need to get rid of that. Your not the Black Rose Witch anymore. No one even thinks or calls you that anymore. Look, you suffered a lot but that's all over. With anything bad comes good afterward. And that good is people who care about you, people who don't judge you, and people who love you, and not just your family but me as well."

"Yusei," she said with a few tears still on her face.

They didn't speak anymore. Their faces simply drew nearer. Soon enough their lips touched and they kissed for quite a while. Finally they stop. To their surprise, Rua and Ruka were standing in front of them.

"It's Halloween, not Valentine's Day," Rua said smirking.

They all laughed. Aki then thought, this was the best Halloween she ever had.


	2. Rainy Day

**Rainy Day**

It was a rainy day. As Aki sat on the couch, she could hear the raindrops hitting the roof. It was loud and yet it was also calming to her. The rain always seemed to be soothing to her for some reason. But that wasn't the only reason she was so happy. Sitting next to her was the love of her life, Yusei Fudo. She was still staring and listening to the sounds when...

"Aki?"

"Oh Yusei, sorry I was just listening to the rain."

"That's a little odd."

"Yusei!" she exclaimed and turned away from him, jokingly of course.

"Oh I was only kidding but, why listen to the rain?"

"Well, it just seems soothing to me. Even if it's loud it's nice because it drowns out all the other noises and it's kind of peaceful."

Just then Rua rushes in and Ruka soon follows.

"Yusei it's raining and I'm bored!" Rua exclaimed.

"Oh Rua," Ruka said.

"Well Rua then let's play a game," Yusei said.

"Okay I got the perfect game!"

Rua rushes off and comes back with a box. In it were some cards.

"Okay I saved this for one for a while."

The cards had questions on them so everyone assumed they just asked each other questions.

"Okay I'll go first," Rua said.

"Okay Yusei, what is the worst duel you ever had?"

"Well... maybe the one with you?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding." Everyone laughed.

Yusei was up next.

"Okay Ruka, what's the best thing to happen in your life so far?"

"Well... um... I guess since you and Aki have come along?"

Yusei and Aki looked at each other, flattered by this.

"Thanks Ruka," Aki said.

"Okay my turn," Ruka said.

"Aki what is the most important thing to you?"

Yusei was excited by this question. He was getting some high hopes.

"Well I guess... my Black Rose Dragon."

Yusei's heart sank a little. He was a little disappointed that she didn't say that he was the most important. The game continued and soon enough they were done. They cleaned up and prepared to have dinner. Yusei spoke to Aki when the twins left.

"Aki."

"Yes Yusei?

"Did you really mean that Black Rose Dragon was your "most" important thing?"

"Yusei I think I know what you're talking about."

"Really?"

"Yea and besides I said that was my most important "thing". The question wasn't "Who's the most important person to me," now was it?"

Yusei could see where this was going and decided to play along.

"So who is the most important person to you?"

Aki turned around and just spoke.  
"Well he's really nice, he's changed my life, and he sure knows how to duel..."

"So?"

"Yusei! You should figure it out by-" but as she turned around she was stopped as Yusei kissed her.

"Aki, I was getting a little worried there."

"Oh come on, you know I love you."

"I love you too Aki."

Outside it was still raining but a little more gently this time.


	3. Surprises

Okay Chapter 3! I'm trying to do 1 chapter each day, so expect one everyday. NOTE: I need a name for the baby for my story. Any suggestions would be nice. Anyways here's my next story. Has some Jack and Mikage in there.

**Surprises**

Yusei and Aki are taking a walk together, their arms interlocked. They take it nice and slow to talk to each other.

"Hey Yusei."

"Yes Aki?"

"What do you like best about me?"

"Your aggressiveness maybe?"

"Hey! I'm not aggressive!," retorted Aki.

"Well, you sure used to be."

"Yea well-"

"Oh come on you know I'm kidding."

"Fine, but seriously what do you like about me?"

"Well Aki, I guess I like just how adorable you are," Yusei said, then giving her a kiss.

"Aww, that's sweet of you Yusei."

"Okay well what do you like about me, Aki?"

"Well I guess just how well you can connect with other people, if you know what I mean.."

Yusei blushed a little from this. Just then Jack and Mikage happened to walk by.

"Yusei! Aki!" they said in unison.

"Jack! Nice to see you again and look who you're with!" said Yusei expecting that this would happen.

"Mikage, how have you been," Aki said calmly.

"I'm good. Say, I want to talk to you privately, come on let's go."

"Alright. Bye Yusei I'll be back in a bit."

Yusei gives her a quick kiss and she leaves with Mikage. Meanwhile, he has a chat with Jack.

"So you've finally made a move on her huh?"

"Hey shut up, I told you I was going to make a move eventually."

"Yea well, 2 years isn't exactly eventually..."

"Well, at least I did it so that's good enough."

"So how are things going with her?"

"Well, Mikage is pretty nice. She's a little bossy but I just love a woman who doesn't let others tell her what to do. Reminds me of myself. So how's thing with you and Aki."

"It's great. She's really changed since we've met. She's really nice and just an upbeat person."

"Sure is a huge change...."

"I know but I'm glad she did change. Well.... I can't believe our lives turned out like this... Things are just so great now. Years ago I wouldn't even have thought that I would be anywhere close to getting to Neo Domino City, but now I own a house here. Wow, things sure do change."

"Yea.."

**Mikage and Aki's conversation**

"Aki it's been a while."

"Yes I know so how's Jack?"

"Well, he's been really nice. I'm surprised seeing what his old personality was like. Speaking of personalities your has really become great, and I can see that it's affected Yusei as well..."

"Yea well, he's a great person. We joke around with each other quite often, but he's caring and I just love him."

"Yea well, me and Jack got plans so we should probably get back now."

"Yea alright."

**Presently**

Aki and Mikage return as Jack and Yusei finish their conversation. They say their goodbyes and leave for wherever they're going.

"Yusei."

"Yes?"

"Well, I want to say something."

"Okay, I'm listening..."

"Well, Jack and Mikage just recently started dating. Their love for each other seems really great since they're a new couple. I'm worried our relationship might not have that anymore..."

"Well, that's not true."

"How can you know."

"Because of how much I love you."

"Aw Yusei!"

She wraps her arms around Yusei in a tight embrace.

"Well now I have no more doubts."

"That?"

"Oh stop asking questions," and with that she kissed him.

As they were walking home, a group of thugs approached them.

"Hey, nice girl you got there," one of the thugs said.

"Back off," Yusei said.

Then one the thugs grabbed Aki and in doing so hurt her a bit. Yusei was outraged. Nothing ever ticked him off this much. In fact, nothing ever really ticks him off. Not until Aki came to his life. But now, feeling this rage, he fought with all his will and strength. It was 3 vs 1 but Yusei didn't care. He'd do anything for Aki.

As the thugs approached, Yusei leaped and kicked one of them, instantly knocking them out. Next he let loose a very fast attack, ending with a powerful punch. One thug was left. However, unfortunately for him, 5 more came out from the alley nearby. He was surrounded. Then one of the thugs fell flat on his face. Behind him was Jack Atlas.

"Need some help?"

"Just like old times huh?"

With that they proceeded to beat up all the thugs. Within minutes Sector Security arrives. They take all the thugs away. Jack leaves, seeing how it's all over and he knew Yusei needed some alone time with Aki now.

Aki runs to Yusei and Yusei holds her like he never wants her out of his arms again.

"Yusei," she said still a bit shaky from that experience.

"Aki, I'll never let anything like that happen again."

Aki didn't respond. Instead she just moved herself slowly towards Yusei. Then they share a very meaningful kiss. Afterwards, they were just looking at other.

Aki was thinking to herself. She thought of how Yusei was so protective of her. Of how much he loved her. And of how she had never had this feeling until now. Sure, Divine took her in, but she never had anything special with him. He was just a friend. But Yusei, he was different. He took her in and gave her so much more. He gave her all she ever wanted. Someone who cared about her.

"Today was just full of surprises," both of them thought.


	4. A Sleepness Night

It's getting a little hard to make these everyday but I think I can manage. Anyways, enjoy and review.

**A Sleepless Night**

Yusei couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but he couldn't get into a position comfortable enough to sleep. He would have rolled to the other side of the bed, but he didn't. That was because Aki was there. She, as well, couldn't sleep. Soon they realized that the other couldn't sleep and engaged in conversation.

"Yusei, you awake?"

"Do I seem asleep to you?"

"Well, you're not snoring like usual so I guess you're awake."  
Yusei was silent and he just turned away from Aki. She put her arm around him and turned him around.

"Oh come on, I'm not allowed to make jokes?"

"Fine, I'll give you that one."

" *Sigh* I just can't sleep."

"Hey you're not alone."

"Yusei, what do you think about us?"  
"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Well, we have a great relationship."

"Is that it?"

"Well..."

"Come on, tell me! Please!!!!!"

Yusei could never deny Aki when she was begging. Especially when she was giving him that face. He just thought she looked so adorable.

"Fine. Well, I've always had an attraction to you Aki. Ever since I first saw you I've had feelings for you. I'm just so much in love with you."

"Yusei..." was all Aki could say. She was practically speechless.

"I had no idea, Yusei..."

She moved towards Yusei and kissed him.

"Well, saying that wasn't easy. But I'm glad I did Aki."

"And I'm glad too."

"Really? For what?"

"That I'm with you."

Yusei thought this was one of the best moments of his life. He knew for sure that he had picked a good life. He was glad he could be with Aki. They laid there and just stared at each other. Yusei was moving his fingers through Aki's hair. She didn't mind at all. They gave each other a smile. Soon they were actually getting sleepy.

"Yusei."

"Yes?"

"You know. We have great moments, even in the weirdest times."  
"Yea."

With that Yusei put his arm around Aki. She snuggled up close to his chest.

"Good night Yusei."

"Good night Aki."

"I love-" but before she could finish she fell right asleep. Yusei knew what she was going to say anyways. He kissed her.

"I love you too Aki.." and with that they both fell asleep.


	5. Christmas

Okay here you go. The next chapter. That's pretty much all there is to say. Enjoy and Review.

NOTE: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.. blah blah blah.

**Christmas**

Christmas. A time for giving. A time to be with the ones close to you. A time to just forget about all things and just relax, like you started a new life or have just been born. Unfortunately for Aki, this was something she never experienced. At least not yet...

Aki sat on the couch just thinking to herself. It was Christmas, something she never had. Sure, she was with Yusei now and she really did want to celebrate Christmas, but she just didn't know how.  
She let out a big sigh. Just then, Yusei walks in.

"Aki, it's Christmas, what are you doing in here all by yourself?"

She didn't speak. She just gave him a slightly sad look and sighed once more.

"Come on, what's the matter."

"Yusei can't I just be left alone for today. Please?"

She tried asking very nicely, but Yusei wasn't stopped.

"Nonsense, you need to be with your friends. And besides you know I wouldn't go without you."

She cheered up a bit.

"Well, alright."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong yet?"

She didn't talk.

"Come on we're in a relationship, you don't need to hide anything from me."

"Yusei, just do this favor for me and don't ask."

"Well... alright but only because it's you." He gave her a quick kiss. She then gave him a little smile.

"Thank you."

They arrive at the party. Everyone is having a good time. Rua rushes to greet Yusei and Aki.

"Yusei! Aki! You guys made it!" he said, excited as usual.

They head in and greet all the others. Jack, Mikage, and all their friends are there. Aki just looks around and takes it all in. She then heads outside. Even though it was so cold, she didn't mind at all. Everyone accepted her, but this was something she never did. She just felt like it was something she didn't belong in...

After seeing that Aki wasn't anywhere to be found in the party, he searches for her. He finds Aki outside by herself. She has a sad expression. He walks up to her and also sees that she is shivering. She didn't know he was behind her until he wrapped his coat around her.

"Hey you alright out here, Aki?"

"I'm fine, thank you Yusei."

"I think it's time to tell me what's going on here."

"Alright."

They walk inside and they head to a private room.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Yusei, I know today is Christmas. But I never celebrated it before. I don't feel like I fit in..."

Yusei didn't speak. He just pulled out something.

"Well I was going to give it to you later, but it looks like you need this now."

"What is it?"

"Your Christmas present."

Aki opens it and finds a necklace made gold. At the end was a rose mixed with gold and silver. It had a jewel in the middle that was red.

"Yusei!" She unexpectedly jumps on Yusei and kisses him.

"But I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright. But since this is your first Christmas I have to tell you this."

He puts his arms around Aki and holds her closely.

"Christmas isn't about gifts and all that fancy stuff. It's just about being with who you care about. And since I'm with you, that's a good enough present for me."

"Yusei..."

They kiss and then just gaze at each other's eyes for a moment."

"Yusei?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For my first Christmas... I love you."

"I love you too Aki."

Yusei pulls her closer and she rests her head on his chest. Outside it's snowing gently as Aki stays in Yusei's embrace.

"So this is what it feels like."

THE END


	6. Birthday

Well, I took a break yesterday to get some ideas and hey I got one! Enjoy.

**Birthday**

Today was Aki's birthday. She didn't know it because she hadn't celebrated it in quite a while. Yusei knew it, because he got the information from Aki's dad a while back. We start in their room....

Yusei wakes up seeing Aki in his arms. He knew what today was, but Aki didn't. Aki moves a bit and wakes up. Her eyes open and she gives a small grumble.

"Good morning Yusei," she says as she lets out a big yawn.

"Good morning Aki," he says as he kisses her.

"Aki do you know what today is?"

"Um.. I don't know."

"Come on, stop joking around."

"Yusei, I really don't know."

Yusei was really surprised by this. He thought that Aki knew about her own birthday. He was so shocked by this.

"Well, do I have a surprise for her," he thought.

Later that day Aki finds that Yusei is missing. She searches for him, but she can't find him. She knew he wasn't in any danger so she just decided to wait. Soon, Yusei comes home.

"Yusei, where have you been?"

"Oh, just out."

"Out where?"

"Bought a few things, you know..."

"Bought what?"

"Like uhhh... here! Some milk."

"Oh alright. Well... I was worried about you," and she gave a little frown.

Yusei moves next to her and wraps an arm around him.

"Aki it's nice of you to worry about me, but I'm fine. I've handled tough situations before. Besides I got a surprise in store for today."  
"Really, what?"

But Yusei didn't respond. He just gave her a mischievous look and walked away. She tailed him and kept asking him what the surprise was. Eventually, she gave up.

That night Aki comes home from her father's house. She visited once in a while. She arrives in the house and finds Yusei sitting there.

"Oh Yusei, you were waiting for me?"

"No, but you really don't know what today is huh?"

"Uh, not really."

He pulls out a white box.

"Yusei.."

Yusei takes hold of her, and holds her. He hands her the white box. She opens it and finds a diamond ring inside.

"Yusei! I-"

"Happy Birthday Aki."

They kiss.

"I'd forgotten what a birthday felt like...."

He just holds her as she enjoys the moment.

"Yusei."

"Yes?"

"Your the best."

They kiss.

Yea this one was pretty boring. I just made this one kinda quick.


	7. Tears

Well, the final chapter in my story. After this I'm taking a break but when I'm back expect the baby story! Anyways, enjoy.

**Tears**

Yusei and Aki sit and enjoy a nice quiet afternoon....

"Yusei?"

"Yes, Aki?"

"What do you think about me?"

"Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

"Well, I guess... you're really cute?"

"Awwww, thanks Yusei."

"Well, what do you think about me Aki?"

"Your pushy?"

"I am not pushy!"

"Oh I'm only kidding," and with that went to sit down next to Yusei and give him a hug. She snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Before either of them could say anything, they heard the door bell. Jack was there.

"Jack," Yusei began "What are you doing here?"

"Well... I got some news..."

"Jack what's with the dark look?"

"I should talk to you in private Yusei."

"Alright...."

Aki is confused but just waits for Yusei.

Soon he comes back with a grim look on his face.

"Yusei what's the matter?"

He didn't talk. He went and sat down next to her. He held her very closely.

"Aki Jack just told me that....."

"That?"

"Your father... passed away."

Aki was dead silent. She stared blankly into the distance. She was just getting these thoughts through her head. A tear formed on her face. Then one became many. Yusei grabbed hold of her as she cried on him. She didn't even speak. A lot of tears were forming but she wasn't screaming or making any motion. She was simply crying. Yusei held her a bit longer until her tears recessed. He then got some tissues and wiped the tears off her face. He held her even closer now.

"Aki..."

"Yusei... I just can't believe this."

"Look I know... but we'll get through this together."

This made Aki feel better knowing she had someone there for her all the time.

"Okay."

The next couple of days were pretty normal. Both of them didn't talk about it at all and life went on.

One day as Yusei wakes up, he finds that Aki is not home. He also notices she left her cell phone home as well. He gets kind of worried. He searches for her but finds nothing. He searches all over and then realizes where she is. He drives off to their special spot. The rose garden.

As he arrives in the rose garden he finds that Aki just sitting there looking very calm. He also notices a beautiful red rose and picks it. Aki doesn't notice him yet.

"So our special spot huh?"

"Yusei when did you-" but she was broken off as she saw what he was holding.

"Here this is for you."

"Thanks."

"That flower really reminds me of you Aki."

"Really?"

"Yea it's thorns are jagged and rough, and they look deadly, but once you see past all that, the beauty of it really shows."

"Yusei..."

"Are you still upset about your father?"

"Yes but I just went here to calm myself. This place is just so great I forget all my worries."

"I could say the same. This place represents our bond with each other."

"Yea, it does."

Aki was thinking about this wonderful place, and yet somehow her father's death slipped back into her mind. She started looking more depressed. Yusei knew very well what was going on. Aki was unaware of anything going on, as she was thinking to herself. Then Yusei put his arm around her and she got out of her dazed state. She looked somewhat surprised but she knew what Yusei was doing. They drew closer to each other and as they close their eyes, their lips touch. They stay like that until Yusei spoke.

"Aki I'm always going to be here for you no matter what."

"And I'm going to enjoy every second of it," she said playfully.

They head off to Yusei's D-Wheel. Aki sits on Yusei's lap and they enjoy a nice ride home. Aki just rests her head on Yusei and he drives. She closed her eyes, with a smile on her face, and they drive home as the sun sets....

THE END

Well, I think I deserve a nice break now. I'm not going to post anything for about few days. Also, thanks to all who review/favorite/read/whatever my stories. I don't reply much to these things, I just don't have time. But Thanks and I hope you enjoy what I write. Peace out.


End file.
